Harry Potter : La destinée d'un Veela révisé
by ange-ou-demon
Summary: Suite à un héritage magique un peu spécial, harry devient un veela male ce qui n'était pas arrivé depuis plus d'un siècle. venez voir ce qui en découlera. multipairing et probablement slash. suspendu
1. Chapitre 1

**NA :** Ceci est ma première fiction que je reprends alors s'il vous plait dites moi ce que vous en pensez. Elle ne tient pas compte du sixième tome car il était impossible que certains éléments du tome existent pour le bon déroulement de la fic. Les personnages principaux ne m'appartiennent toujours pas même si j'aimerais bien.

**Harry Potter : La destinée d'un Veela**

_**CHAPITRE 1 : Cauchemar et Balade**_

« Sirius, non…… »

Voici le cri déchirant qui vient troubler le calme d'une petite ville.

_Et merde, 3 heures ! Ce n'est pas encore aujourd'hui que je vais avoir dormi plus de 2 heures d'affilé__**e**__. Bon, maintenant que je suis réveillé et vu que, comme d'habitude, je ne vais pas me rendormir. Autant me lever ! Tiens, Dudley et Oncle Vernon battent des records aujourd'hui. Je n'ai même pas réussi à les réveiller._

C'est ainsi que, dans la petite ville de Surrey, dans la banlieue de Londres, si quelqu'un avait regardé depuis sa fenêtre la maison du 4 privet drive, il aurait pu voir la porte de la maison s'ouvrir puis se refermer sans que personne n'y touche. En effet, tel un homme invisible, un jeune homme le coeur lourd de remords et de tristesse, se dirigeait vers le parc sous le couvert d'une cape ayant appartenu à son père décédé depuis qu'il avait 1 an : une cape d'invisibilité.

Une cape d'invisibilité ? ca n'existe pas ! enfin, ca, c'est ce que les moldus pensent mais ce qu'ils ne savent pas obligatoirement, c'est qu'il existe un autre monde : le Monde magique. Et le jeune homme qui vient de se réveiller en est le sauveur. Mais à cet instant précis, Harry Potter, puisque tel était son nom, aurait tout donné pour avoir pu sauver une seul personne : son parrain tombé derrière un voile étrange le mois précédant.

Arrivé au coin de la rue, il fut arrêté par une salutation venu de nulle part :

« Bonsoir Monsieur Potter, encore des cauchemars ? »

Pointant sa baguette en direction de la voix, il dit en essayant de paraitre rassuré:

« Pro…Professeur Maugrey ?_ Put… ! ce n'est pas comme ca que je vais paraitre sûr de moi ! et puis ils font ch… avec leur sort de désillusion à la c…._

- Bonsoir Harry. Je ne te poserais pas la question de savoir si tu vas bien puisque je me doute bien que non. Et si tu voulais bien pointer ta baguette ailleurs que sur moi, ça serait aimable.

- euh, et comment je serais que vous n'êtes pas un mangemort , demanda Harry ayant repris confiance tandis que Alastor Maugrey, son garde pour cette nuit, retirait son sortilège. Je sais ! quelle forme mon patronus prend-il ?

- Il prend la forme de votre père ou tout au moins de son animagus. Sinon c'est bien, Vigilance constante, comme je dis toujours. » Harry fit un triste sourire mais abaissa sa baguette. « Et ne range pas ta baguette dans ta poche comme tu allais le faire.

_Oups !! saleté d'œil magique à la c… ! bon, autant retirez ma cape, vu qu'il me voit et je sais que j'aurais dû plus vous écouter ainsi Sirius ne serait pas mort par ma faute….. Non, non et non ! Harry, il ne faut pas penser à ça ! Sinon, tu risques encore de te transformer en madeleine._

« Alors, tu as réussi à dormir un peu plus que d'habitude ? demanda le vieil Auror, même s'il n'attendait pas vraiment de réponse positive vu les dire de ses collègues de l'Ordre.

- Non, pas vraiment mais bon, ca ne change pas. Et vous, comment allez-vous ? Cela ne vous gêne pas si l'on va jusqu'au parc ?

- Non, cela ne me gêne pas de t'accompagner vu que je suis un peu là pour ça. Sinon, tout le monde va bien au QG ; tu as d'ailleurs le bonsoir de Remus et de Molly. Et au sujet de Voldemort, il se tient tranquille depuis son fiasco au département des mystères et son échec quand il a essayé de te posséder.

- Merci de me rappeler cette journée, comme si je n'en rêvais pas assez, » murmura Harry en se renfrognant. Mais il se reprit pour continuer « Et, au niveau de l'ordre, que faites-vous en ce moment ?

- Harry, tu sais bien que je ne dois pas trop t'en parler à cause des fuites possibles, mais on s'occupe en ce moment de quelques attaques isolés de mangemorts sur des moldus et on essaye aussi de coordonner des actions avec le ministère et de recruter plus de monde, au cas où.

- Je comprends et merci de me tenir au courant de ce que vous pouvez.

_Des fuites ! Tu parles ! On est seul dans une rue déserte à trois heures du matin et même s'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre dans la rue sous un sort il le verrait vu, non ? mais bon, quand on pense à combien il est parano, on ne va pas essayer de le raisonner. Mais tout de même, quand je pense au sursaut que j'ai fait quand je l'ai entendu près de moi, merci merlin qu'il ne l'ait pas vu ou que ca ne sois pas Rogue qui était là, sinon il se serait foutu de ma gueule le c…mais bon, ne pensons plus au graisseux sinon je crois que je vais encore m'énerver. Et puis, c'est quoi mon problème en ce moment, j'ai vraiment les nerfs à fleur de peau, ce n'est pas logique, il faudra que je fasse des recherches. Oh secours, je deviens comme Hermione ! Non, je demanderais plutôt à Remus quand je le verrais à Square G__rimm__ault après mon anniversaire._

- Harry ? Harry ? tu m'écoutes ?

- Désolé Professeur, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées.

- Ce n'est pas grave, Harry. Mais dois-je encore un fois te redire que de ne pas m'appeler Professeur. Je n'ai jamais été ton professeur et je ne le serai jamais. Donc appelles-moi Alastor ou Maugrey. Et que ce soit la dernière fois que j'ai à te le demander. Ok, moussaillon ?

-Oui, Chef. Répondit Harry en saluant comme à l'armée. Et que vouliez vous me dire pendant que j'étais dans la lune?

- Pff, c'est bien une expression de moldu, ca ! Mais bon, je te disais juste que ce n'était pas grave si je ne te disais rien de plus vu que tu en sauras plus en fin de semaine quand tu seras au QG.

-QUOI ? Mais c'est quoi cette histoire Pourquoi devrais-je être au QG en fin de semaine ? Dumbledore avait dit que je devais rester ici, jusqu'après mon anniversaire et celui-ci est dans deux semaines.

- Je sais. Mais Dumbledore explique les raisons dans une lettre qu'il t'a envoyée aujourd'hui. Tu n'as pas dû la recevoir vu ta réaction.

- Tout à fait. Mais vu ce que vous dites je devrais la voir en revenant, tout à l'heure.

- Oui, je pense. »

Harry et Maugrey étaient arrivés au parc pendant leur discussion et ils s'y promenèrent pendant une heure. Voyant que le soleil allait bientôt se lever, ils prirent le chemin de retour et se séparèrent au bord de Privet Drive.

Harry était perplexe et anxieux : d'un côté il lui tardait de quitter les Dursley et de l'autre il n'était pas sûr d'être prêt à revoir ses amis et les membres de l'ordre, il se sentait encore trop mélancolique et désirait être seul mais surtout il redoutait de devoir aller au square Grimmaurd dans la maison de Sirius ou tout ce qu'il verrait ne pourrait que lui rappeler son parrain et raviver sa peine. Pourtant il souhaitait pouvoir discuter avec certaines personnes comme le professeur Lupin le dernier des Maraudeurs ainsi que Hermione dont la présence lui faisait toujours beaucoup de bien. Il fallait également qu'il parle à Dumbledore, qu'il mette un certain nombre de choses et de non-dit à plat.

A peine rentré dans sa chambre, Harry aperçut un hibou de couleur fauve appartenant à Poudlard qui l'attendait patiemment sur le rebord de sa fenêtre.

_Cela doit être la lettre de Dumbledore. Alors qu'a-t-il à me dire ?_


	2. Chapitre 2

_**Chapitre 2 : La lettre de Dumbledore et ses conséquences**_

_**Cher Harry,**_

_**Je sais que tu m'en veux pour toutes les cachotteries que j'ai faites et je voudrais encore m'en excuser, j'aurais du te parler dés le début de l'année précédent et te faire confiance cela aurait éviter la mort de Sirius. Mais saches que Sirius n'aurait pas voulu que tu te morfondes et qu'il est mort comme il l'a toujours voulu, en te protégeant, sa mort est une tragédie et j'en suis en partie responsable, je sais que tu t'en veux également mais nous sommes humain Harry et nous commettons des erreurs. Toutefois il faut que tu saches faire la part des choses tu as agit au mieux selon ta conscience et je suis sure que dans des circonstances semblables Sirius aurait agit de la même façon que toi : si une personne est responsable de la mort de Sirius ce n'est pas toi mais Voldemort qui a manigancé ce piége.  
Je sais que je t'avais dit que tu resterais jusqu'à ton anniversaire chez ta tante. Mais en faisant des recherches sur ta famille, j'ai découvert que toute ta famille recevait son héritage magique non pas à 17 ans comme c'est l'habitude chez les sorciers**__** mais à 16 ans.  
Dans ta famille, cet héritage est souvent constitué par une augmentation surprenante de la puissance magique et comme la tienne est déjà très importante, je préférerais que tu sois au QG quand cela arrivera. De plus, j'aimerais profiter de ce temps-là pour que tu t'entraînes avec Remus et les autres membres de l'Ordre. Car plus tu t'entraîneras, plus tu auras de chance de vaincre Voldemort. Je ne dis pas ça car je te considère comme une arme mais parce que j'aimerais que tu survives à Voldemort. En effet, même si je n'ai l'occasion de te le dire et que maintenant, alors que tu ne me fais plus confiance, saches que je te considère bien plus comme le petit-fils que je n'ai jamais eu que comme un élève et cela quelque soit ton destin.**_

_**Affectueusement,  
Albus Dumbledore.**_

_**Ps : L'ordre viendra te chercher vendredi après-midi pour t'amener ici.**_

Des larmes coulées le long des joues d'Harry, lui qui jusqu'à la mort de Sirius, le considérait plus comme le grand-père que comme son directeur, voila qu'il apprenait que ce dernier le considère comme son petit-fils.

_Il a été mon mentor pendant plusieurs années, m'a soutenu, m'a protégé de Rogue. D'ailleurs, pendant que j'y pense, il faudrait d'ailleurs que je prépare une surprise pour mon « cher » professeur. Mais bon, revenons à nos moutons ou plutôt à cette lettre, le Professeur Dumbledore m'a quand même menti. Même si c'était par omission, est-ce que je pourrais un jour lui refaire confiance, il m'a caché tellement de choses et ce n'est que le décès de Sirius qu'il l'a fait changer d'avis. _

Il décida par la suite que quand il le verrait, il lui parlerait. Et de là, il déciderait ce qu'il ferait. Soudain, il se rendit compte qu'il venait de penser à Sirius sans avoir envie de pleurer. Peut-être cette lettre lui avait-elle fait du bien. Peut-être commençait-il son deuil. Il n'en savait rien. Mais il se dit que de toute façon le professeur Dumbledore a raison, il ne fallait pas qu'il s'apitoie sur son sort.

_Je vais aller de l'avant. Sirius n'aurait pas voulu que je me laisse mourir pour lui. Je parie que bien qu'il n'avait pas prévu de mourir si vite et qu'il serait bien resté plus longtemps avec moi__. Il__ doit être en train de s'éclater. Le connaissant, pour lui c'est une nouvelle aventure. Peut-être a-t-il retrouvé papa et maman. Mais je crois qu'il me dirait d'aller de l'avant. C'est décidé pour lui, je vais m'entrainer, je vaincrais Voldemort__ et surtout je règlerais mon compte avec Bellatrix. Ne t'inquiète pas, Sirius, je ne le tuerais pas. Ben quoi, c'est vrai comment Neville pourrait-il s'amuser avec elle si je la tue __Tiens, il faudrait aussi que je m'occupe de Peter, __j'ai eu tord de l'épargner mais je ne pense pas que je pourrais le tuer. Mais je pense que je le torturerais un peu avant de le laisser à Rémus mais je ne le laisserais pas le tuer, il devra subir la sentence de Patmol. Mais j'y pense, il a toujours une dette envers moi. Il faut que j'y réfléchisse.  
Mais bon, ce n'est pas tout mais ce n'est pas ça qui va me faire progresser. Harry réfléchit !! que ferait Hermione pour s'améliorer ? Je sais !! Elle s'entrainerait en lisant de nouveaux livres. Cependant, il n'y a pas que la connaissance que j'aurais besoin, il va d'ailleurs falloir que je révise mes cours. Il faut que j'ai une résistance physique. Et le seule manière d'acquérir ca, c'est l'Entrainement._

Sitôt dit, sitôt fait, Harry alla dans la cave de la maison où Vernon avait installé une salle de musculation pour aider Dudley dans son régime bien que Dudley n'y soit jamais allé. Il venait de décider qu'il passerait les 4 jours restant avant son départ à s'entraîner physiquement, malgré l'absence de quidditch de l'année passé sa musculature s'était renforcé, peut être grâce à l'A D., si bien qu'il avait pris quelques centimètres de plus Après sa première douche il se surprit à s'observer dans la glace. Après tout, son physique n'était pas si mal que ça : il avait un visage plutôt beau et en se musclant un peu plus, il aurait un corps très attirant. Ses réflexions le troublèrent un peu car il n'était pas habitué à penser à lui-même, surtout en _**c**_es termes.

Le lendemain matin, il sortit de la maison pour faire un peu de course. Au bout d'un pâté de maison, il entendit un petit halètement près de lui.

_Tiens mes chers gardes du corps ont du mal. Je crois qu'ils ont besoin eux aussi d'un peu d'entrainement. Et bien on va leur en donner._

Et c'est sur cette pensée qu'il accéléra. Il ne fit ce jour là qu'on petit tour mais quand il retourna au numéro 4 ce n'était plus un petit halètement qu'il avait près de lui mais presque un bœuf tellement le garde soufflait fort.

_Je ne sais pas qui c'est__ mais il faut absolument que je demande qui c'était que j'arriverai au QG car j'ai bien envie de me foutre un peu de lui. Si je demande maintenant, je vais passer pour un criminel doublé d'un fou auprès de toutes ces commères qui passent leur journée à leur fenêtre._

Après déjeuner, il descendait à la cave pour s'entrainer à la corde à sauté, aux haltères, aux pompes et à toutes les machines qu'elle possédait.

Le soir, il révisa ou plutôt dans son cas, il commença à apprendre ce qu'il aurait pu voir les années précédentes. Ainsi, il revit toutes les potions depuis la première année jusqu'à la troisième année, vu que ca peut toujours être utile de connaitre comment soigner ou autres (genre reconnaitre les poisons (enfin quelques-uns)).  
_Demain, je refais le même programme. C'est bon pour moi. Je commencerais bien maintenant les sortilèges mais, je suis trop épuisé. Alors maintenant, DODO !  
Oups, j'ai failli oublier. Avant de dormir, se vider l'esprit. Se vider l'esprit, mais comment fait-on ? mais ! mais ! Merde, je viens de penser à quelque chose que le graisseux m'a appris, je dois être malade. Rogue sort de ma tete.euh, Harry ce n'est pas le moment de penser à Rogue : mais comment vider son esprit ;  
….  
Bon, je n'y arrive pas. Je n'arrête pas de penser. Mais j'y pense si au lieu de le vider, je le rangeais ça m'aiderait peut être à faire le vide. _

Et ainsi, il commença à ranger quelques-unes de ses pensées en diverses catégories tel un ordinateur.  
A son plus grand étonnement, il dormit un peu plus de trois heures cette nuit là. Il savait maintenant ce qu'il devait faire pour réussir à ne pas trop cauchemarder. Le secret était d'être complètement épuisé et de classer peu à peu ses pensées. Et c'est ce qu'il fut pendant les trois derniers jours chez les Dursley. Il courrait toujours toute la matinée sauf que les pauses qu'il prenait étaient un peu plus courtes. Il avait commencé les métamorphoses où il découvrit que c'était finalement plus simple qu'il ne pensait auparavant. Mais bon, c'est sur que quand on passe son temps à discuter avec son meilleur ami au lieu d'écouter le professeur Mac Gonagall c'était plus dur à comprendre les rudiments de la matière. Les sortilèges aussi lui parurent plus facile_**s**_ pour la même raison.

Bref, il essaya d'approfondir ses compétences dans la limite des possibilités et du temps qu'il lui restait chez sa tante. Il voulait être prêt pour la guerre à venir et avec ses entrainements, ses journées passèrent à une vitesse folle…


	3. Chapitre 3

_**Chapitre 3 : le départ**_

Vendredi matin arriva très vite pour Harry et on distinguait moins les cernes sous ses yeux dus aux cauchemars grâce à ces journées de sport intensif et à l'occlumencie : à peine l'oreiller touché, il était déjà endormi et il subissait moins de rêves où Sirius disparaissait. Son entraînement tant physique que sur ses cours l'avait sorti de sa mélancolie. Seul à la maison, les Dursley qui l'avait totalement ignoré pendant son séjour chez eux avaient décidé de passer la journée dehors ne voulant pas recroiser les « gens étranges » qui devaient venir prendre Harry et dont ils craignaient encore les menaces faites à la gare. Harry avait décidé de ranger ses affaires pour être prêt pour son départ quand soudain, un bruit retentit dans la maison alors qu'il devait être seul. Allant dans la cuisine d'un pas prudent avec sa baguette sortie, il tomba sur…

« Tonks ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

Tonks, Maugrey et Kingsley se tenaient au bord de la cuisine et ces 2 derniers essayaient de ne pas sourire face à leur collègue allongée à terre. Tonks grommela les joues un peu rosies de s'être une fois de plus ridiculisée : « Harry, je suis désolée pour le bruit mais j'ai encore fait tomb_**er**_ quelque chose. On venait te chercher.

- Ce n'est pas grave du moment que tu ne t'es pas fait mal », dit-il avec un petit sourire charmeur bien qu'il ne s'en rendit pas compte. « Mais je pensais que vous deviez venir me chercher cet après-midi, puis se souvenant de l'imposture du professeur Maugrey, rajouta suspicieux, et qui me dit que vous n'êtes pas des mangemorts déguisés qui auraient t'ai vu dans intercepté la lettre de Dumbledore.

- Je t'ai vu dansla nuit de Dimanche à Lundi et on est allé dans le parc où je t'ai dit pour la lettre. Lui répondit Maugrey avec un sourire de contentement devant la prudence de Harry.

_C'est__bien Harry, tu as compris qu'il fallait toujours faire preuve de vigilance constante comme je dis toujours !!_

- OK, c'est bien vous. Et vous, Kingsley, outre les habitants habituels du QG, qui habite dedans ?

- Un hypogriffe. Mais tu seras certainement heureux d'apprendre que le professeur Dumbledore, avec l'arrestation de Lucius Malefoy, a obtenu l'annulation de la condamnation de Buck qui a pu rejoindre les siens à Poudlard.

- C'est une excellente nouvelle.

_Bon, malgré la maladresse que j'ai pu observer, il faut quand même que je vérifie pour Tonks bien que je me doute que ce soit elle_.

Tonks, pourrais tu s'il te plait, faire une transformation. Par exemple, transformer ton nez en un groin de porc. »Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, _**T**_onks se retrouva avec le nez voulu. Et _**H**_arry encha_**î**_na donc : « Bon alors, comment va-t-on à Square Grimmaurd?

- Par portoloin.

_Noooooonnnn ! __T__out mais pas ça !... stop__ stop__ stop ! __H__arry, non d'un hypogriffe, tu es un __G__ryffondor, soit donc courageux et ne dis rien.oui mais le choixpeau voulait me mettre à __S__erpentard donc je ne suis pas obligé d'y aller. Peut-etre mais tu n'y es pas donc tu y vas. __O__k, bon, un petit effort _

- Bienet on part quand ?

- Dès que tu as fait tes valises. Lui répondit Tonks avec un sourire éclatant.

- J'étais justement entrain de finir de les préparer, je n'en ai plus que pour quelques minutes.

- Je viens t'aider. Déclara Tonks »

Les affaires de Harry étant presque prêtes la jeune auror contrairement à l'année précédente ne lança pas de sorts de rangement. Harry et Tonks discutèrent de sujets sans importance, et Harry fut heureux qu'elle ait la délicatesse de ne pas aborder la mort de son cousin Sirius.

Harry prit une minute pour observer le jeune femme qui aujourd'hui arborait une chevelure courte d'un bleue électrique, elle le traitait tout comme l'année passée, avec gentillesse et sans voir en lui le survivant et Harry se rendit que sa présence lui faisait beaucoup de bien. Puis il se surpri_**t**_ à lorgner sur les formes de la jeune femme qui étaient vraiment à son goût. Harry chassa cette pensée de sa tête en rougissant.

« Tonks, lui dit-il alors qu'elle faisait léviter ses affaire pour descendre, merci.

- Ho, c'est juste un petit sort pas la peine de me remercier pour ça.

- Non, merci pour être toi et d'être là pour moi, déclara Harry en faisant légèrement rougir Tonks, et la fit décider de changer de sujet.

- Alors Harry, tu as l'air plus en forme alors que la dernière fois que je t'ai vu en étant de garde, désolée de te la dire, mais tu avais l'air un peu malade

- je sais, je faisais une déprime à cause de Sirius mais maintenant cela va mieux. De plus, j'ai fait du sport toute la semaine, je voulais entraîner mon corps pour pouvoir tenir lors des duels.

- Tu as eu raison, nous les aurors on est oblig_**és**_ d'être en forme, il faut donc s'entraîner souvent.

- Vous avez un entraînement spécial ?

- Non, mais si tu veux et si j'ai le temps, je viendrai m'entraîner avec toi.

- Oui, ce serait super.

- Bon, on va pouvoir y aller. Kingsley, Maugrey, vous êtes près ?

- Oui, on a laissé un mot aux Dursley comme quoi tu étais parti ce matin au lieu de ce soir et que tu ne reviens que l'année prochaine enfin si tu dois revenir ce qui ne sera pas obligatoirement le cas. Répondit le vieil auror.

_YES !!__B__ye__ bye les __D__ursley!!!! j'espère que je ne reviendrais pas l'année prochaine !!_

- On peut partir tout de suite, mes affaires sont dans l'entrée, répondit vivement Harry

- Bon, ben, c'est parti alors ! » Déclara Tonks en sortant une photo de sa poche.  
Ils touchèrent la photo et sentirent le crochet les prendre au niveau du nombril. Et comme d'habitude, Harry bascula à l'arrivée et atterrit sur Tonks qui rougit.

  
_Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ?? Me voilà en train de rougir comme une écolière pour Harry. Mais c'est un gamin, cela ne devrait pas arriver. Mais bon, on peut voir qu'il a hérité le charme de son père et qu'il est très mignon. Mais qu'est-ce que je pense moi ? Mais je ne suis pas bien, Je ne vais pas me mettre à fantasmer sur Harry. Ca doit être le manque de sommeil donc maintenant, ma grande, tu te relèves et tu vas te coucher, comme ça, et après une bonne sieste, il n'y paraîtra plus rien._

Et pendant ce temps là, Harry pensait.

_Et merde, moi qui pensais qu'avec la mort de Sirius et un peu de chance, je n'aurais pas à revenir ici, c'est raté. Bon, quand il faut y aller, il faut y aller. Maintenant, on pense :LE QUARTIER GENERAL DE L'ORDRE DU PHENIX SE SITUE AU 12 SQUARE GRIMMAURD._

A peine, Harry eut il pensé ça que la maison apparut sous ses yeux


	4. Chapitre 4

_**Chapitre 4 : Arrivée à Square Grimmaurd et visite de la demeure**_

A peine furent ils entrés dans le Manoir qu'ils purent entendre le portrait de Mrs Black hurler :

« IMMONDES SANG MELES, TRAITRE A MON SANG SORTEZ DE MA MAISON ! »

Ils durent donc se dépêcher de quitter le hall, bien que Harry sentit monter la colère a l'idée que cette affreux portrait était toujours là, il se jura qu'il remédierait bientôt à cette situation.

Lorsqu'il entra dans la cuisine, il put voir de nombreux membres de l'Ordre en train de discuter. Mais heureusement pour lui que son maître des potions n'était pas présent car il doutait d'être capable aujourd'hui de supporter ses sarcasmes, lui imputant toujours une partie de la responsabilité dans la mort de Sirius. Dès qu'ils le virent, tous s'arrêtèrent et vinrent le saluer. La première qui se leva pour l'étreindre dans une grande embrassade fut Mrs Weasley qui n'arrêta pas de lui demander comment il allait. Cela soulagea Harry d'un poids car il craignait au fond de lui qu'elle puisse lui en vouloir pour avoir risqué la vie de Ron et Ginny au département des mystères quelques semaines plutôt. Après l'avoir assuré qu'il allait bien, il serra la main de Mr Weasley puis de Remus qui semblait ne pas aller très bien.

«Remus, comment allez–vous ? vous avez l'air fatigué.

- Grrrrrrr !

- ?????

- Désolé Harry. Je ne voulais pas te grogner dessus. C'est juste que la pleine lune approche et que le loup est plus proche de la surface. Donc mes émotions sont plus à la surface. Pour répondre à ta question, c'est la pleine lune qui me fatigue. Mais je t'avouerais aussi que je ressens fortement la perte de mon dernier ami. »

Harry eut la gorge serrée à la mention de Sirius, surtout qu'il venait de réaliser ce que ca avait du être pour rémus.

« Cependant, maintenant que tu es là je vais pouvoir assumer la promesse que j'ai faite à Sirius l'année dernière.

- Quelle promesse ? »

Harry n'arriva pas à le savoir car à peine Remus lui glissa qu'il devait lui parler qu'il fut pris dans une grande accolade des jumeaux Weasley qui semblaient ne plus vouloir le lâcher et ne cessaient de l'appeler leur « grand mécène » et autres titres bien pompeux pour le taquiner. Harry se promit de discuter avec Remus plus tard. Les jumeaux lâchèrent enfin Harry après qu'ils eurent remarqué que celui-ci commençait à s'énerver sérieusement à cause d'eux.

Bien qu'il adorait les jumeaux, voyant en eux plus des frères que des amis, appréciant leurs blagues et le fait qu'ils l'aient toujours considéré comme un ami et traité comme tel sans se soucier de son statut de Survivant, il devait admettre qu'ils pouvaient être sérieusement casse-pieds et qu'ils ne savaient pas toujours quand s'arrêter. Or ce qui faisait singulièrement défaut à Harry, à l'heure actuelle, était bien la patience. Il fut également déçu d'apprendre que Ron et Ginny ne seraient pas là avant 2 semaines au moins car ils rendaient visite à des cousins.

Mais à sa grande surprise, Bill, l'aîné des Weasley, et Fleur Delacour, la championne Française du tournoi des trois sorciers, étaient là. Bill expliqua à Harry qu'il avait recruté Fleur plus tôt dans l'été et qu'ils travaillaient désormais tous les deux ici, dans les bureaux de Gringott's à Londres et non plus pour sa part en Egypte. Après avoir serré la main de Bill, Harry se pencha pour faire la bise à Fleur. Quand soudain, impulsion incontrôlable le poussa à l'embrasser sur les lèvres. Il avait l'impression que le bonheur ne pourrait être obtenu que s'il l'embrassait et que c'était là la chose la plus naturelle qui soit lui susurrait une voix dans son esprit. Bien qu'il était tenté d'écouter cette voix, il la repoussa en comprenant qu'il s'agissait d'une envie étrangère à sa volonté même si il avait toujours trouvé Fleur extrêmement belle et désirable. C'est alors qu'il se rendit compte que tous les mâles de la pièce regardaient Fleur comme si c'était une déesse, avec une lueur de désir dans les yeux. Maugrey fut le premier à reprendre ses esprits et grogna sévèrement ce qui eut pour effet de faire réagir Fleur qui fixait intensément Harry.

« Fleur, pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? demanda Maugrey

- euh…je ne sais pas, répondit –elle en semblant reprendre pied difficilement à la réalité. Je n'ai pas fait exprès, mes pouvoirs se sont déclenchés tous seul. Harry, je suis désolée d'avoir utilisé mes pouvoirs sur toi, je regrette.

- Ce n'est pas grave, Fleur. Tu dis que tu ne l'as pas voulu et je te crois. Je t'avoue même que je me sens flatté que tu es essayé de me séduire, même si c'était involontairement. » lui répondit il avec un petit sourire

Mais en regardant autour de lui les visages des membres masculins de l'Ordre légèrement gênés, il comprit que son pouvoir avait affecté tous les hommes de la pièce et fut surpris que lui seul ait pu y résister. Fleur lui dit avec un sourire charmeur qu'elle ne comprenait comment il avait fait pour ne pas l'embrasser. Prenant une expression boudeuse elle lui demanda si elle ne lui plaisait pas. Harry, rougissant, décida de laisser tomber ce sujet et mit sa résistance à l'impérium en avant pour expliquer sa capacité à ne pas succomber aux charmes de la vélane. Puis il partit mettre sa valise dans sa chambre avant de revenir à la cuisine pour manger. Il manqua complètement le regard admiratif de Fleur sur lui lorsqu'il gravit puis descendit l'escalier.

Harry mangea avec les membres de l'Ordre présents, ils évitèrent de lui parler des récentes actions de Voldemort et pour une fois il n'en fut pas mécontent. Au cours du repas, il apprit des jumeaux que leur futur magasin de farces et attrapes ouvrirait avant la fin des vacances et qu'il était invité pour l'ouverture, l'informant des derniers ragots les jumeaux lui apprirent que maintenant qu'ils étaient « des hommes d'affaires respectables », expression qui arracha un sourire au survivant, ils avaient décidé de se « ranger » et que dans cette optique ils avaient trouvé des « filles sérieuses » pour sortir avec eux. Fred et Georges sortaient maintenant depuis le début des vacances avec les jumelles Patil ( c'est sûr que c'est peu mais pour les jumeaux,c'était plus long que leur moyenne) les jumeaux en profitèrent pour se moquer de Bill : le séducteur de la famille qui n'avait actuellement plus personne dans sa vie.

« Du moins pas depuis que notre cher aîné s'est cassé les dents sur la petite française, précisa Fred, comme quoi il ne suffit pas d'avoir été préfet-en-chef et capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch pour séduire et surtout garder une belle fille » précisa t-il perfidement en fixant son frère qui lui répondit en faisant un clin d'œil à Harry :

« Ce qui fait que tu as toutes tes chances avec elle. D'ailleurs elle semble déjà s'intéresser à toi, non ? »

Harry préféra ignorer cette dernière remarque même si il avait remarqué que Fleur lui souriait dès que leurs regards se croisaient. Il demanda vers la fin du repas à Tonks, qui arborait sa coiffure rose favorite, ses cheveux hérissant sa tête de petite pointe lui donner un look Punk, si elle savait s'il y avait une salle d'entraînement dans la maison. Elle lui répondit avec un sourire malicieux que sûrement il en existait une comme dans toutes les maisons de nobles mais qu'elle ignorait complètement où elle pouvait se trouver. Il lui dit donc qu'il allait fouiller les étages après la fin du repas afin d'en trouver une et elle se proposa aussitôt pour l'aider.

Après un peu plus de une heure de recherches intensives, des portes comme à Poudlard qui ne s'ouvrent que sous certaines conditions, plusieurs cachots ayant dû servir de salles de tortures ou de laboratoires de potions

_Et après, on me demande pourquoi je considère les potions comme une torture. Ils n'ont qu'à venir ici et ils verront que je ne suis pas le seul à penser ça vu que les cachots sont soit des salles de torture soit des labos de potions_.

Ils tombèrent sur une bibliothèque où il se promit de revenir vu qu'il avait déjà finir tous ses livres scolaires, il trouva enfin une salle d'entraînement dans le dernier couloir qu'il visita.

_Quelle poisse ! Et bien sûr comme d'habitude, ma chance fait que ce soit dans la dernier couloir qu'on trouve ce qu'on cherche. Note pour moi-même, Faire le contraire de ce qu'on pense le mieux. Ca ira plus vite !!!_

En effet, elle se trouvait près de sa nouvelle chambre qu'il ne partagerait pas cette année avec Ron. Mais à coté de celle-ci, la salle d'entraînement de la cave des Dursley ressemblait à un placard à balai. Il y avait une grande aire pour les duels ainsi que de nombreuses machines servant à augmenter sa force physique et sur tout un mur recouvert de marbre, une quantité phénoménale d'armes blanches de toutes sortes. Il se promit de demander des conseils à Remus et Tonks à leurs sujets pour savoir comment les utiliser : cela ne pourrait que lui bénéficier.

Il décida de rester dans la salle et de faire de la musculation toute l'après-midi pour se défaire de sa tension nerveuse. Puis il alla manger et il demanda à Tonks si elle voulait bien aller s'entraîner avec lui le lendemain. Après une réponse affirmative accompagné d'un sourire et d'une remarque taquine comme quoi il allait en « baver comme un crapaud », il alla se coucher et s'endormit dès que sa tête eut touché l'oreille, cette journée ayant été des plus riches en émotions, et dans ses rêves, pour une fois désertés complètement par les cauchemars, se mélangèrent les sourires de la charmeuse vélane blonde et de la fantasque auror à la chevelure rose bonbon.


End file.
